DylanTBest123's Superman: The World's Finest
Superman: The World's Finest 'is an American superhero film based on the titular character. The film stars Matt Bomer as Clark Kent/Superman, and co-stars Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman. The movie serves as the first installment in the Justice League Live Action Universe and the first Superman movie ''to be received well by audiences since Richard Donner's Superman: The Movie. Synopsis '''Warning: Contains spoilers. After the murder of the mayor of Metropolis William Schuster and many other political figures in Metropolis, Bruce Wayne must return to vigilantism and become the urban legend Batman once again in order to investigate the death of his friend William. Superman, who is also a close friend of William, also begins an investigation of his own, which eventually leads to a competition between the Man of Steel and The Dark Knight. Once the two work out their differences, they both compare notes and discover who was behind the murder: Bruno Mannheim, Metropolis's most notorious mob boss. Batman and Superman then team up to expose Mannheim, and eventually take him down. Bruno Mannheim refuses to tell the two heroes what his motives behind the murders were, but says that "something big" will happen soon. In the aftermath of the team-up, Superman is finally accepted as the hero of Metropolis, and Batman looses his status as a "vigilante" and is known as a hero, like Superman. The public exposure of Batman and the acceptance of Superman inspires many superhumans to stop hiding their abilities, and become crimefighters themselves. In a post-credit scene, Amanda Waller, a top-ranking government agent takes notice of the overwhelming amount of superpowered individuals. She uses this as an opportunity to discuss "Project Cadmus" with the CEO of LexCorp, Lex Luthor. During the meeting, Waller says Project Cadmus is a collaborative project between the government and LexCorp. Lex asks Waller to tell him what it is, and she tells him that Cadmus is a set of plans that would be initiated to terminate a superhuman (primarily Superman) if they were to use their powers against the government. Plot Cast *Matt Bomer as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman, an alien who was sent to Earth after the destruction of his home planet, Krypton. Kal-El's secret identity is Clark Kent, a reporter who works for The Daily Planet. Superman, his superhero identity, made his first public appearance two years before the events of this movie, which lead citizens of Earth to fear him because of his unlimited powers. *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman, a billionaire and owner of Wayne Enterprise. After the traumatizing event of watching his parents get killed in front of him at the age of eight, Bruce Wayne spent most of his life training to become a vigilante and take the responsibility of Gotham's crime into his own hands. Now in his late thirties, Bruce Wayne has retired from vigilantism, but soon returns to his Batman persona after a friend in Metropolis is murdered, and Superman is the primary suspect. *Zooey Deschanel as Lois Lane, The Daily Planet's greatest reporter, Clark Kent's best friend, and one of the only two living people to know that Clark Kent is secretly Superman. Lois Lane was the first person to discover the existance of Superman when she was doing a report on Smallville, Superman's hometown. *Liam Cunningham as Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler and his guardian as a child. Alfred is one of the only people to know about the existence of Batman, due to the fact Alfred often helps the Batman when fighting crime by speaking to him through a comlink. Alfred Pennyworth taught Bruce Wayne martial arts through his teen years, until Bruce left Gotham to train with Ra's al Ghul, the leader of The League of Assassins. *Robert Deniro as Perry White, the manager and former owner of the Daily Planet who Clark Kent looks up to. Perry is married to Alice White, an intern at the Daily Planet. Perry owned the Daily Planet until it was recently bought out by Bruce Wayne himself. Perry is strongly against LexCorp CEO Lex Luthor for his treatment of his employees and his alleged connections to the Metropolis underworld. *Jeffery Dean Morgan as Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim, Metropolis's most notorious mob boss and the leader of the Intergang. Mannheim gained his notoriety after having his fathers mantle as the leader of the Intergang passed onto him at a young age. Since keeping his fathers legacy alive, Bruno has managed to become even more notorious and dangerous then his father himself. Bruno has access to a lot of government equiptment and information, which managed to help Bruno discover a huge secret regarding Superman's past. Within the past few years, Bruno has been behind many crimes against Metropolis and assassinations of political figures in Metropolis. Trivia Category:DylanTBest123